If a building such as a factory or other such manufacturing facility or the like employs exhaust fans to eliminate smoke, odors, fumes or contaminated air, there is likely a need for a make-up air system. This is due to the fact that the air which is exhausted from an enclosure has to be replaced by air from somewhere else. When it isn't actively replaced a negative pressure is created within the enclosure. Negative pressure can create numerous ongoing problems within an enclosure or building which include without limitation excessive fuel costs, infiltration of dust and dirt, exhausters that do not operate efficiently, difficulty in opening and closing entrance and exit doors, back drafts through chimneys and vents, and employee discomfit which leads to absenteeism resulting from cold drafts and polluted air.
One known make-up air system is produced by Dynaforce Corporation of Old Bethpage, New York. Such a system and various modifications are shown in the Dynaforce catalog entitled Strato-Air 15620/DYN(Buyline 1646) published in 1985. The system shown therein eliminates negative pressure and provides inherent heat recovery abilities that reduce the need to heat incoming make-up air although heating of make-up air remains as a possibility. Dynaforce Corporation produces a system employing a weather hood leading through an opening in an outside wall of a manufacturing facility or the like into a unit which provides a fan and perhaps air heating capabilities into a flexible polyethylene tube which effectively constitutes a collapsible and inflatable bag having venting openings through which air can be discharged. The polyethylene tube is fabricated of three-ply woven polyethylene which is very strong flexible material which is tear-resistant and meets the flame-retardant standards required by regulatory specifications. The chief function of this system is to avoid stratification with the warmer air being located at the top of the associated enclosure and with the cold air being located at the lower zone therein whereat are generally located the working personnel. The system does not provide for locating air flows towards specifically defined zones and as will be explained hereinafter this is one of the primary purposes of the instant invention.
As will also be shown in greater detail hereinbelow the instant invention provides for various nozzle arrangements and the like which are employed in conjunction with a conduit perforated with openings for the discharge of air. For this reason we have undertaken an examination of airflow controls and have found patents dealing with this subject including U.S. Pat. Nos. 583,501; 2,000,112; 2,523,933; 3,366,363; and 4,111,106.
In U.S. Pat. No. 583,501, J. McCreery discloses an outlet nozzle which is axially rotatable and is provided with a hood or cover made of several segments which are pivotally mounted to provide a hood of variable extent. This unit results in interstices which result in the accumulation of dirt and grime and its utilization in the manner set forth hereinbelow is not suggested.
H. Wheller discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,112 an arrangement of vanes in operative association with a heater to constitute a flow director or baffle or the like. Its association in a system as is set forth hereinbelow is likewise not suggested.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,933 is revealed a pivotal air director which, diverts from a horizontal to an angularly postured arrangement. This system employs a linkage arrangement for varying the position of the air director and is not shown in affiliation with a system of the type with which the invention is employed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,363 is revealed a vent valve by C. Hogan et al. This disclosed device involves relatively rotatable members and suggests the use of a closable diaphragm in accordance with certain embodiments in this prior art patent. Use of this arrangement is suggested for personnel compartments of public transportation vehicles and is not suggested for the particular usages envisaged in accordance with the invention.
W. Burns reveals in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,106 a ventilation system for automobiles and the like which have windows which can be adjusted. The assembly suggested in this patent includes an external scoop for forcing air into the automobile and an internal orientable nozzle for adjustably directing the forced air as desired. Special configurations are envisaged to adjust the system to compensate for vehicle speed and the like.